


Rules

by kitcaliber



Series: You and Your Star [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Other, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, smut with a dose of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcaliber/pseuds/kitcaliber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plain and simple, you got caught doing something you shouldn't have been doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first piece of writing I've finished in over five years - and the first thing I'm posting here - and of course it had to be porn lmao. My anxiety is absolutely screaming not to post it in case there's some disgustingly glaring fuck-up in it somewhere that I didn't notice during my several rereads, but here goes :') 
> 
> oh dear primus i hope i've tagged this right

"Nnnh..."

You sat in a chair, leaning slightly forwards, a bullet vibrator pressed against your node, remote in your hand. You pushed up on the dial as far as it would go, pushing the motor to its limit.

But it still wasn't enough.

Yet you sat there, stubbornly refusing to give up – you felt as if an overload might possibly be drawing close, and were single-mindedly chasing that overload. This may very well have been the most determined you'd been in years.

Suddenly, your fans hitched as the door to your shared hab suite slid open with a pneumatic hiss. Your back was to the door, so even though you had the disadvantage of not knowing who'd intruded, what you did know what that whoever it was couldn't see what you had in your hand.

But they could hear it. 

Your processor immediately started racing – you knew there were only four mechs on the ship, other than you, who knew the unlock code to this particular door. Knockout would only use the code in case of emergency, as he wasn’t one for unannounced visits; Megatron was likely far too busy to come looking for you, and probably would have just called had he wanted to talk to you; Soundwave, of course, knew every unlock code on the ship, but rarely used any other than the bridge and his own hab; which left…

A strangely familiar _“tsk, tsk, tsk”_ sound came from the door as footsteps drew closer to you. You figured out who it was the moment you heard the distinctive sound, and automatically relaxed a bit.

"What's this, my dear?"

You bit your lower lip as you felt thin talons touch down on your shoulders before slowly skittering down - one down your arm to the remote in your hand, the other down your torso to rest on your abdomen. The hand on your own carefully but firmly pried the remote from your grasp, and you let out a whine of frustration as you felt the toy shut off.

"I thought I told you..." The figure still standing behind you bent down low enough to whisper directly into your audial, causing you to shiver slightly. "You aren't to be using _these_ anymore." You looked down as the hand on your abdomen moved, only to, with a firm tug on the cord, remove the toy from its place. A small, high-pitched moan escaped your vocalizer at the feeling.

"And..." The voice came once more, followed by the clatter of the toy being unceremoniously thrown to one side and the tapping of footsteps as the owner of those talons circled around to face you, using one finger to lift your chin to redirect your gaze. "That you aren't to do so much as _retract your panel_ without my _direct_ permission."

You felt the burn of embarrassment join your blazing need as you found yourself staring directly into Starscream's brightly glowing red optics.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked, his slight grin betraying the tone of irritation his voice carried.

You knew what he wanted to hear, and you knew what you wanted to say. It was just a matter of picking one.

“…I need it…” You whined softly, squirming in your seat, slightly spreading the puddle of lubricant that had formed beneath your valve.

He let go of your chin and sighed, and you immediately snapped your head down to look at the floor. Anything was better than eye contact. “What am I going to do with you…” you heard him mutter to himself, just loud enough for you to hear. He’d done it on purpose, of course.

“Up.” The order was firm and loud, slightly louder than you’d have liked. And, by Primus, you did it. You stood up nearly instantly, still staring at the floor, trembling with desire. Your hands automatically clasped themselves behind your back – a habit outside the berthroom just as much as inside. He drew in closer and you flinched, but he didn’t seem to notice – and if he did, he didn’t care – as he used one foot to nudge your legs apart, just far enough that any lubricant that came from your valve now would, instead of running down your legs, simply drip onto the floor.

“Good,” he said, before once again lifting your chin to lock your gaze with his. “Now tell me, pet. What were you doing?”

“T-Trying to overload.” Your voice was unsteady with a mixture of arousal and trepidation. You really had no idea what was coming – a fact that gave you no small amount of unease, but an equal amount of strange excitement.

He shook his head a couple of times, slowly. “One more time, pet. _What were you doing?”_ He repeated his question, clearly unhappy with the answer he’d received.

“U-Using a toy to t-try and overload w-while you were gone, Master…” You finally choked out, embarrassment blazing as you did your utmost to hold eye contact.

"That’s better.” He said, with a smile that quickly disappeared. “Now, can you tell me every rule you’ve broken within that one simple sentence?”

Your exhaust fans hitched once more as you racked your drives for anything relevant he’s ever said that you might have forgotten.

“I-I am not to use my interface equipment, or let someone else use my interface equipment, without your permission,” you started, voice quiet. You sincerely hoped your phrasing was correct. “I am not to open my interface panel without your permission. I am not to overload without your permission. I am not allowed to, under any circumstance, use interface toys, or let someone else use interface toys on me, until further notice. All rules are to be followed at all times, unless Master specifically says otherwise, for a duration of time or until Master declares them to be reinstated.” That last one was mostly a trap, and you knew it just as well as he did – its presence meant that it was impossible to only break one rule.

His smile returned. “Very good, pet.” He paused for a moment, his smile once again fading away. “That’s quite a number of rules you’ve broken at one time. I’d think this calls for punishment…wouldn’t you agree, my lovely little pet?”

Swallowing hard, you closed your eyes before nodding, and reopening them afterwards.

“Say it.”

“Y-Yes, Master,” you said, quickly, before he’d even finished talking.

Another one of his reassuring smiles. “Good pet.” He finally withdrew his hand from your chin, and your gaze immediately dropped to the floor. Seeing the small pool of lubricant between your legs only served to embarrass you further, and as such, your head snapped towards the side.

He let out a chuckle, knowing exactly what had happened. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed…” he said, softly placing one hand on your cheek. “I’ve already seen worse out of you, and you know it.”

You let out a high-pitched gasp as you felt his fingers carefully brush your still-exposed valve. But as quickly as the touches started, they stopped, and his hand pulled away from your face.

“Berth. Now. Assume position.”

You turned and started walking, hands still clasped behind your back. He waited patiently and watched as you approached your shared berth and climbed atop it, settling onto your hands and knees, both shoulder-width apart, your head up and facing forwards. You didn’t dare turn your head to look at him as you heard his footsteps move towards you again.

He stopped at the side of the berth and ran one hand down your back, starting from your neck and going all the way down your aft, just barely allowing his fingers to brush your soaking wet valve. You shivered and bit your lip, knowing any slight infraction at this point could easily result in double the punishment.

You heard him step away and stop at the end of the berth, opening the chest that sat there. Resisting the intense urge to drop your head down and look between your spread legs to see exactly what he was doing, what he was _choosing,_ you listened to him murmur to himself as he pawed through the collection inside. “Mm, no…not quite…hmm, well I _could,_ but…meh, overused…ah! Perfect.”

You felt a shiver run down your spinal strut as he got up onto the berth behind you and inserted two fingers into your valve, scissoring and twisting them. You cried out in pleasure, suppressing the thoughts of “but why” and “what’s he doing” to simply concentrate on the moment.

Before long, however, he pulled them out, and you moaned in desperation. He didn’t say a word, but simply moved his slick fingers to your aft port and picked up the same motions. Your entire processor burned with curiosity, with anticipation, as you felt the tiny hole stretch.

Suddenly, his fingers once again left you, but this time they were replaced with something. You heard a button click and a device whirred to life. Optics widening, you realized with a sinking feeling in your chest exactly what that object was.

“N-No, please Master, anything but that, _please_ don’t, I’m sorry, Master, _please_ —”

“Silence.” He commanded, sliding himself off the berth and moving back to your side. “Count.”

You barely had time to prepare yourself before the first blow from the switch came. You screamed out, your body reflexively tensing up at the pain…which put pressure on the _Pit-spawned device_ currently firmly stuffed into your aft port, causing an electric shock to its surroundings, prolonging your cry.

“O-One…” You finally managed to croak out, desperately trying to keep your head from dropping, tears starting to form in your optics.

His free hand came up and caressed your cheek for just a moment; you leaned into it, but it was gone before you could enjoy it at all. 

The next blow came soon after. You felt your body jerk roughly, but blessedly, the shock from the plug never came.

“Two…” Came your voice, almost without realizing it.

It felt like entire minutes passed before the next hit of searing pain blossomed across your aft, worse than before, and a screech ripped itself from your vocalizer as it combined with the shock from the device. You shook violently, hands gripping at the sheets as the tears building up started to flow down your face.

“Three.” It was more of a whimper than anything else.

He suddenly placed his hand on your cheek and gently turned your face to look at him, and you hiccupped, trying to stop yourself from crying. He had true concern in his optics, however much he was most likely trying to hide it. You didn’t get more than a second to see it, though, as he moved in close and kissed you slowly, his hand lazily rubbing your cheek.

It seemed to go on forever until he broke it off.

“Do you think you’ve had enough?”

You nodded furiously, another tear streaming down your cheek.

He gently guided your head back into position. “I’m sorry, pet, but I just don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet.”

You cried out as yet another blow landed itself squarely on your aft, but it hadn’t quite been hard enough for you to tense up.

“Four…” You whined, hands once again gripping the sheets, though this time it was more an attempt to steel yourself.

Not a second after the word left your mouth, white-hot searing pain crossed your aft and you recoiled forwards, and a shock tore through your afthole, causing your screech to climb to nearly audial-breaking levels.

“…Five.” Your voice was barely audible, the word more of a sob. You heard something clatter to the floor, but it didn’t quite register until you felt yourself being lifted.

“Sssshhhh…” He sat himself down on the berth and leaned back, you on top of him, holding you close. “You did so very well.”

You reached up and placed your hands on his chest. You didn’t want to cry, but your efforts to make it stop were in vain as you heard another sob escape you.

He leaned forwards and you heard another click, followed by the device powering down. “Let’s get this out of you, shall we?” You nodded in response, despite knowing he was going to take care of it either way. You sighed in relief as the damned thing was finally removed from your sore aft port, and he threw it to one side before gently placing his hand on your aft and beginning to rub. You hissed at the slight pain, a sound which was answered with another long shush and a hand lifting your face before carefully cleaning the tears and their trails with a soft cloth he produced from seemingly nowhere.

“You did great, my dear,” he quietly said with a smile, moving his hand from your aft to your valve and starting to slowly rub your node. You let out a sigh as the pleasure joined, and overpowered, the pain. “I bet you want that overload now, don’t you, my dear pet?”

You nodded enthusiastically, still somehow unable to bring yourself to operate your vocalizer. He understood, though, and gave you a kiss on the forehead as the slick fingers on your node increased their pace. Your mouth hung open and your optics closed as you relaxed into the feeling, going limp against your lover, his free hand holding you firmly against him as he worked on you.

It barely registered when he spoke again, after what felt like hours, but was actually only a couple of minutes, if your internal chronometer had anything to say about it.

“Do you want to ride my spike?”

“Oh, yes…” You finally found your vocalizer again, but it was weak and only let out a static-filled whisper. It didn’t matter, though – he heard you answer, and that was all that mattered. You heard his interface panel slide open and he sat up straighter, gently guiding you to your knees, straddling him. You tried to cooperate, to help at least a little bit, but it was honestly completely unnecessary as he seemed to be doing all the work.

With one hand on your hip, he reached down and gave himself a couple of strokes, making sure he was ready and in position.

"Ready, love?”

You bit your lip and nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. He smiled back as he put his other hand on your corresponding hip and pushed you down onto him, burying himself to the hilt in one fluid motion. You watched him fight to keep his optics open as you lost that battle yourself, your head tilting backwards, mouth open in a silent cry. The first thrust was always like heaven.

Before you could start to raise yourself, he pulled you up, far enough that only the very tip of his spike was left inside you; this time, he pushed you down and bucked upwards to meet you halfway, causing you to moan loudly as his tip collided with your ceiling node in the most delicious way. You leaned forwards and put your hands on his chest to support yourself, feeling like you would absolutely topple over otherwise – even though he would never allow such a thing to happen. He took good care of you.

You let out a long whine as he started to work up a rhythm, and one of his hands left its spot on your hip to reach up and place itself on the back of your head. Curious, you opened your optics, and you almost wish you hadn’t, as the look on his face was absolutely _beautiful_ as he concentrated on keeping his rhythm while taking in the beauty of your form bouncing on top of him. His optics met yours and he smiled before gently guiding you downwards. He pulled you in close and your lips met in a kiss that quickly intensified; he carefully bit your bottom lip and pulled on it, prompting you to open your mouth, at which point his glossa slid in, meeting yours. He moved his hand back to your hip and quickened his pace, and the resultant moan it pulled from you against his mouth made his optics roll behind their lids.

You couldn’t tell who broke the kiss, but suddenly you weren’t entangled at the mouth anymore.

“You’re so beautiful…” He said, his voice barely above a whisper, looking up at you with half-lidded optics and a smile. “I’m…so lucky to…have you,” He said, between huffs of intake vents. “I…I love you.”

“I l-love you too.” Your face felt as if it was burning, but you smiled wide. He always said the nicest things when you were alone together.

Suddenly, you started to tremble. “I-I’m gonna…I’m—”

“Not yet…just…hold on a bit longer…”

His pace increased and you were finding it harder and harder to hold back your overload. “I c-can’t…stop it…!” You gritted your dentae and tried to hold on.

“Go ahead. Come for me.” He sounded like he was getting desperate as well.

It only took a couple more thrusts before you cried out in true, blinding pleasure as your overload ripped through your body. Your knees automatically attempted to seal themselves together, but found Starscream’s torso in the way. He didn’t stop, and his spike continued to slam against your ceiling node, making you curl forwards as your overload continued.

It was only a moment before you heard him growl, then moan, and he pushed you down one last time, holding you in place on his spike as he pumped transfluid into you, making you feel wonderfully full. He finally reopened his optics and stared up at you, watching you struggle to stay seated and not fall over. With a slight chuckle, he fluidly lifted you off of him and laid you down on the berth next to him, wrapped tightly in his arms.

You lay there in content silence for a while before you heard him speak.

“Are you alright?”

You opened your eyes and looked up at him. His smile was gone, and he looked…almost sad. “Mmhm.” You nodded along with your little vocal affirmation.

“Did…I go too hard?”

You stopped for a moment, unsure of what to say. Of course you hated it, of course it hurt, but you’d always had the option to call it off.

“You can tell me…I want you to tell me. Please.”

He hardly ever used that word, and that’s how you knew this was serious. No matter how much you wanted to, you couldn’t find the processing power necessary to come up with complex sentences.

“I’m okay,” you started, lightly rubbing your forehead against his. “Talk big later, okay?”

The smile slowly returned to his face as he processed your attempt at conveying a thought larger than the words used to form the sentence, though he still looked sad.

“Yeah…we can talk about that later.” He gave you a quick kiss on the lips, which you gladly returned. “Is there anything you need?”

Your brow furrowed in thought. The pain across your aft had, by now, diminished to a dull throb, which would in time fade away. It didn’t need any special attention, you concluded. Your fuel tank was at an acceptable level, as was your waste tank and coolant, so you returned your gaze to his optics and smiled up at him.

“You.”

His smile nearly doubled in size, and he tightened his grasp on you, entangling his legs with yours. “I love you so much,” he whispered, planting little kisses anywhere on your face he could reach. It pulled a plethora of giggles from you, and the way he looked at you suggested it was the sweetest music his audials had ever heard. 

“Love you too,” you whispered back, relaxing further into his embrace. “So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- I always thought Starscream was capable of truly loving another being. It'd take a while for him to admit it, and it'd take even longer before he'd drop his cool facade, but it wouldn't be impossible. This could easily just be wishful thinking on my part, but I stand by it.
> 
> \- I may or may not be working on another piece that takes place sometime after, but is not related to, this. So...stay tuned, I guess? :P
> 
> If you made it this far, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
